


when it rains at night

by wontonwriter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: And just like that, the perfect, never-ending cycle that powered their relationship started to break down.





	when it rains at night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE TAKE THE WARNING SERIOUSLY**
> 
>  
> 
> Well hello.... Literally wrote this in the span of two hours with three cups of green tea in a hotel in Japan ummmm—
> 
> I'm so very sorry for being away and coming back with an **intensely** dark fic. This is my first time writing something this angsty and dark but I just thought, why not?
> 
> I hope you didn't forget about me!!

> Yifan stares at the dirty dishes littered across the stained sink and counters. An unexpected sight in the once pristine studio apartment, Yifan wasn’t used to cleaning for himself. Turning his heel, he slumps down onto the soft, plush material of his couch, the empty bottle of beer long gone abandoned by Yifan as he takes in the musty air of the dark room. 
> 
>  
> 
> The large window covering the wall in front of him gave Yifan a full view of the highway, little specks of red constantly moving in one direction, not stopping until they get to their desired location. The lights of the city dimmed the lit stars in the sky, their beauty forgotten and left behind in exchange for street lights and neon signs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan slowly stood up, taking small steps to the window. He presses his large hand against the glass surface, looking down at the never-ending bustle of the city. He hisses as he feels the cold coarse through his hands, the chill air sending shivers down his spine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Normally it would feel warmer in the apartment, but the cause of warmth wasn’t in the apartment anymore. The cause of warmth wasn’t the heater sitting in the corner of the living room, it’s bulky exterior hiding a jumble of broken chords and useless buttons, but rather a small man that Yifan once cherished. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan doesn’t know where it went wrong. He was so confused when Junmyeon up and left without a word. No matter how much Yifan begged as his hand encased Junmyeon’s bony wrist, the other man wouldn’t budge, his resolve never breaking as he weakly fought Yifan’s attempt at keeping him in place. Maybe if Yifan used a little more strength then he would’ve been able to keep Junmyeon and talk him out of going, but then he remembers the tears flowing down the latter’s cheeks, which was enough to tell him that Junmyeon wasn’t going to listen to him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan’s hand subconsciously forms a fist, the cold air having no effect on him anymore. He closes his eyes, trying to remember Junmyeon’s beautiful face, his soft skin, supple legs, small stature… 
> 
>  
> 
> Why’d he have to leave him?  _ Yifan loved Junmyeon _ . He felt betrayed and angry as the alcohol in his system caused him to grow increasingly erratic, but then confusion overtook him as he tried to look back at the smallest details in their once golden relationship. They were going on so well.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan would wake up to the sound of sizzling, and he would waste no time in going to the kitchen, taking Junmyeon by surprise as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The two would laugh, relishing each other’s messy hair and unwashed faces, before Junmyeon would turn off the burner and put ten pieces of crisp bacon on a glistening plate.
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan would smile as the small man that barely reached his shoulder rushed around the kitchen to get the table ready. Junmyeon would equally portion out the rice and fill Yifan’s plate, giving him a healthy dose of vegetables. Yifan would always get six pieces of bacon while Junmyeon got four; Yifan was bigger and needed the extra food since he worked long hours at the hospital.
> 
>  
> 
> Junmyeon would rush Yifan around their shared apartment, helping him get ready. He’d fix Yifan’s clothes if there were any noticeable creases at the door, give him his lunchbox and cutely tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Yifan would wave him goodbye as he left for another ten hours at work, the sound of the door clicking shut audible in Yifan’s ears as he pressed the elevator button on the other side of the hallway. 
> 
>  
> 
> After the gruelling hours stuck inside the bleak white building was over, he’d rush home to find solace in Junmyeon’s arms. The two would cuddle on the couch, the clean floors and dusted appliances going unnoticed as Yifan fit his oversized body in between Junmyeon’s soft thighs, caressing the latter’s face and dipping his head next to Junmyeon’s ear to whisper sweet nothings as he slowly thrust inside his lover. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ And then it would repeat, in a perfect, never-changing cycle.  _
> 
>  
> 
> But then Yifan started noticing some changes. They weren’t detrimental to the peaceful lifestyle they created, but it was enough to worry Yifan. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan would wake up to Junmyeon taking things out of the fridge for breakfast. Sometimes he’d wake up to Junmyeon still laying in bed with him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Junmyeon would only stay by the door, waiting for Yifan to finish preparing. Without saying a word, Junmyeon would hand him his lunch box, gently holding Yifan’s jaw as he pulled him down to deliver his usual chaste kiss, with no attempt to apply lip balm beforehand. When Yifan would reach the elevator, the usual click of their apartment door closing was replaced with a loud slam. 
> 
>  
> 
> The plates and utensils which would look impeccable due to Junmyeon started to lose their glow. Slowly but surely, Junmyeon started to lose his glow too. They made love almost every night, and Yifan would see Junmyeon’s body getting increasingly thinner, his face which usually had pleasure written all over it replaced with a deep anguish whenever Yifan thrust inside him.  
> 
>  
> 
> _ The cycle was changing, and it was starting to irk Yifan.  _
> 
>  
> 
> The rift between them began to grow, and Yifan didn’t know what to do. He loved Junmyeon dearly, but the smaller man was ruining the perfect picture that the both of them painted together. Yifan felt like Junmyeon smeared black paint all over it, and tossed their picture-perfect painting aside. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan started to doubt himself, wondering if it was him that was causing the gap. But all his loving stares and gentle caresses were enough to convince him otherwise. 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe he shouldn’t of drunk so much. He didn’t mean to drink over two bottles, but he needed stress relief. And the bartender, who had a hand on her hip while she used her alluring voice to send Yifan on top of her was too much to resist. Yifan was drunk, he swears he didn’t mean to; he would’ve ran back home immediately, but his body fought back the urge as the lady caressed his hair, sending him to sleep. 
> 
>  
> 
> When he went back home the next morning, he didn’t expect to find Junmyeon sitting next to the door for him, the rise and fall of his small body enough to signify that he was still asleep. Junmyeon awoke to find Yifan carrying him to bed, but before he could smile and snuggle closer to the giant’s chest, he caught a whiff of unfamiliar perfume. 
> 
>  
> 
> He asked where he went, but Yifan only said he had to stay back at work late and decided to crash at his co-worker Chanyeol’s place since it was so late. Junmyeon wonders why he didn’t tell him beforehand.
> 
>  
> 
> _ One night, it started to rain _ . 
> 
>  
> 
> Junmyeon hates the rain. Yifan knows that because the latter would always snuggle close to his chest if he heard droplets landing on the window. Maybe he should’ve went back home straight away after work to comfort Junmyeon, but the smaller man irritated him even more today. Just gave him his lunch and sent him off, not even bothering to give him a kiss. Yifan figured that the bartender would be better company as he mindlessly entered the bar, the neon lights temporarily blinding him as he tried to search for the lady. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan’s excuse the next day was the same, just like the faint whiff of unfamiliar perfume that Junmyeon noticed was most prominent on Yifan’s purple collarbones. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ Nights without Yifan would become more frequent, to a point where Junmyeon didn’t even bother waiting for him anymore.  _
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan loves Junmyeon, but the conflicted stares he’d receive from the small male both confused and irritated him at the same time. Yifan wonders why he’s so silent all the time but each time he wonders he finds himself back at the bartender’s place, thrusting into her like he does to Junmyeon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan isn’t sure if what he was doing was wrong or right, but Yifan  _ loved Junmyeon _ . He’d only start questioning himself at times when he’d throw plates at the small male in a drunken haze, but he assured himself that the love was still there when he caged Junmyeon with his arms, not letting him get away. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bruises would appear on Junmyeon’s skin. Yifan, who would wake up sober everyday to find Junmyeon in the kitchen silently preparing breakfast would ask him where he got them. When Junmyeon remained silent, Yifan would throw a fit and soon more purple bruises would litter Junmyeon’s once blemish-free skin. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ Chanyeol asks what's been going on with him, but Yifan doesn't know what he's talking about. _
> 
>  
> 
> One night, Yifan invites Chanyeol over to his house for a couple of drinks. What he didn't expect was to find the coffee table filled with bottles of beers and bowls containing Yifan's favorite snacks neatly lined up with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan clearly said  _ kitchen counter _ . So he believed he had every right to come into their room and lecture Junmyeon about their little miscommunication. 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe he was a little  _ too  _ angry to take notice of the small tears streaming down Junmyeon's face, or the faint sound of someone banging on the door.
> 
>  
> 
> _ Yifan isn’t sure why, but deep into the night he sees Junmyeon at the door, his small back turned to face him.  _
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan carries him back to bed, figuring that the smaller just slept walk. Junmyeon was unresponsive as Yifan caressed his face before hugging him close, missing the single tear that rolled down Junmyeon’s cheek. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ The next day, Junmyeon was standing at the door, clad in nothing but one of Yifan's oversized sweaters that reached his mid-thigh.  _
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan's breakfast was there, and the latter didn't fail to notice the particular glint from the plate that held his hearty meal up high.
> 
>  
> 
> Confused, Yifan strides over to Junmyeon, who was holding his usual lunch box, wrapped nicely inside a cute pink dish towel.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm going somewhere." Junmyeon whispers, holding the lunchbox out for Yifan. The taller takes the warm lunch box from Junmyeon's dainty fingers, confusion plastered on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> "What did you say?" He cornered the smaller until the latter's back was pressed up onto the edge of the door. Yifan loved Junmyeon's small stature, always so tiny and easy to carry around. But he's always found his small voice irritating.
> 
>  
> 
> "I—I have to go, Yifan!" Junmyeon raised his voice, using all his strength to shove Yifan away and open the front door.  _ Feeling the cold from outside their warm apartment, Junmyeon instantly got chills as the air bit his exposed thighs. _
> 
>  
> 
> "Tell me where you're going first!" Yifan caught up to Junmyeon, hugging him from behind. He felt Junmyeon clawing at his hair as he buried his face on his shoulder, but he didn't care.
> 
>  
> 
> "This isn't healthy anymore, Yifan please!" Junmyeon pleads, tears streaming from his eyes. The hug was no more than a death grip to keep Junmyeon in place. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Stop crying and tell me what's wrong." Yifan whispered into Junmyeon's ears. The whisper was laced with venom, causing Junmyeon to cry even more. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Why don't we go back inside and—"
> 
>  
> 
> "Please stop Yifan, please!" Junmyeon cried, uselessly trying to fight his way out of Yifan's arms which were wrapped securely around his waist. The other man didn't listen, only continuing to pull him back into the apartment.
> 
>  
> 
> But like a miracle, Junmyeon hears the faint clacking of heels from the other side of the hallway. And like another miracle, he feels strong arms pull him out of Yifan's hold. 
> 
>  
> 
> Junmyeon hastily crawled away from Yifan. The faceless man who helped him stood in front of him, guarding him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Junmyeon? Junmyeon! Junmyeon what's wrong, why are you crying?" Yifan's voice changed from confused to angry to concerned in a matter of four seconds. Four seconds after that and soon their neighbours rushed into the scene, holding Yifan away.
> 
>  
> 
> Multiple people surrounded him, but the suffocation he felt was different; it was a good kind of different. The man who helped him crouched down to look Junmyeon in the face.  _ It was Chanyeol _ . 
> 
>  
> 
> "Junmyeon? Junmyeon oh my god, what happened to you?' Chanyeol said, examining Junmyeon's body. The latter looked down at his tapered thighs, seeing the bruises littering his inner thighs. He's sure he's got more, but he's gotten so used to them that he couldn't even bother.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe it was because he was so in love with Yifan that he continued to stay. Maybe it was because he was so blinded by Yifan's soft caresses and loving stares that he didn't see the signs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Of how he wasn't allowed to go out as long as it was with Yifan. Of how Yifan got more than him when Junmyeon made breakfast equally portioned out for the both of them. Of how Yifan would come back to him smelling like a woman. Of how Yifan was too busy drowning himself in beer to listen to his cries. Of how even at the slightest mistake, Yifan would throw a fit and taint his fragile body, one way or another.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe it was because he was so scared of Yifan that he didn't leave any sooner. 
> 
>  
> 
> But maybe he would've stayed because of the thoughts that randomly sprung up inside his head reminding him of their brighter past. Maybe he would've stayed because he sometimes still liked wearing Yifan's old sweaters that he stowed away in the corner of their walk-in wardrobe, smelling the nostalgia contained inside the thick cotton as he'd easily put on one, hugging it close to his body as the sleeves hung of his bruised shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> But the stare that Yifan gave him, all possessive and beastly reminded him that the Yifan he used to love was gone. No matter how much he saw Yifan as an angel, the cracks were starting to break even from Junmyeon's eyes as he saw Yifan desperately trying to claw himself away from everyone's grasp to get to him. Junmyeon continues to cry, but only because he knew the stretcher was going to take him somewhere far, far away.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan wakes up lying on the cold floor, empty bottles of beer littering the surface around him. He struggles to stand up, his pounding headache starting to irritate him. 
> 
>  
> 
> It was a nightmare. The recurring nightmare of the day Junmyeon decided to leave him. He stumbles to his room, not noticing the purple eviction notice on his cold porcelain counter.
> 
>  
> 
> He quickly makes his way into his walk-in wardrobe, cringing at the one completely empty side that used to store all of Junmyeon's clothes. 
> 
>  
> 
> He looks all over the place for Junmyeon's forgotten shirt. When he finds it, he deeply inhales it's putrid scent. Every day it continues to smell less and less like Junmyeon.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why don't you smell like Junmyeon?" He cries, standing up and pinning the shirt to the wall. Yifan's death grip causes the shirt to tear a little at the side. He gasps, clutching the piece of fabric as the rest of the shirt falls to the carpet.
> 
>  
> 
> He examines the fabric with teary eyes, before it starts to float. With wide eyes, Yifan stares in awe as it floats around him, spinning in the air. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yifan follows it through his dirty apartment, out into the hallway, down the staircase, into the lobby and onto the crossing. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _ YOUNG MAN DIES IN CAR CRASH. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Wu Yifan, a young Chinese-Canadian man has died earlier this week in a car crash. CC TV footage shows Yifan deliriously reaching out for something, obviously oblivious to the cars passing by.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Wu Yifan is not just a sad innocent victim in this however; he has been involved with an abuse case with his ex-boyfriend Kim Junmyeon, who is currently recovering in a mental institution due to the trauma he received from Yifan. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Yifan's family and close friends will come together in mourning for the man later on this month. _

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating on posting this but I just figured why not since it turned out well in my opinion.
> 
> But I'd love to hear your opinions on it as well! Feedback is always appreciated! <33
> 
> The song I used to get me in the mood for writing this was **When It Rains At Night** by Pentagon. Not kidding when I let the song rewind over and over again or two hours straight.


End file.
